


Open Mind

by Raging_Idiot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Simulated reality, Teenagers, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Idiot/pseuds/Raging_Idiot
Summary: Five teens, best friends from birth, must come to terms with the fact that they may not know how the world really is. If they think taxes sound hard, wait until they wake up. [I'm terrible with descriptions, please just check it out I hope it's better than this ;-;]





	Open Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking this out, it's a bit rough around the edges but it's my first time being inspired in a long time. Please leave any kind of criticism you find necessary, i'd love to improve as much as possible. Enjoy ^^

The ache hasn't gone away yet, it will but it just never happens fast enough. Everything still hurts from the last examination, they don't know i'm awake though so I can't really blame them for not being gentle. Not that they would if they did know. They may have done something wrong though, the ache was spreading more than usual and it was getting increasingly uncomfortable. The awkward suction sound of the quarantine door made my skin crawl as I heard only one enter this time. The click of his ever present recorder let me know who it was immediately. "Log 47: Subject Data," he murmured, using the name they all seem to use for me. Data. Always Data, never Leilia. This dream never makes any sense. "Subject appears to be growing at a steady pace however her mental development seems to have slowed to an almost full halt. We aren't sure how soon this rut will end seeing as she has rejected all attempts at prompting growth, effectively hacking our equipment and setting us back further." 

The pain is what woke me. The sudden, searing pain brought me kicking and screaming as I felt the needles they loved to jab me with pierce my neck all the way around. The tears poured of their own accord as I clutched at the phantom pain in my throat, the same as all of the ones before. It wasn't uncommon to wake screaming from the dreams, they happened at least once a week if not more. The "doctors" usually changed but that last one, the one with that damned recorder, was always there. "Honey, is everything alright in here??" Mom's soft voice shut out the dark images of that room, steel walls and cold eyes swept away by the concern written all over her face. She looked so much like me it was almost scary some days. Big curly hair always pulled into a ponytail, tanned skin like caramel and a smile that could make the whole world seem not so bad, she's what I wished I could be and maybe someday I could attempt to reach that level of beauty. "Yeah, mama. Just another nightmare," the tiredness in my voice was almost tangible as I tried to push my frizzy curls into a somewhat tame position. While we might share the same hair and face shape, my blue eyes and freckled face could never compare to her smooth skin and warm brown eyes that could make home feel like anywhere. "Wanna go get some coffee before school, baby?" she asked, smile sad as this had to be the third one just this week and it hurt to see her baby girl so tortured. The prospect of coffee got me out of bed quicker than i'd like to admit but I mean, she offered. "I'd like that, thank you mama. I'll be right out," she nodded, smiling gently as she shut the door and I heard her head down the hall. The unholy noises I made as I made my way to the bathroom let on to just how bad I felt. Everything ached from my head to my feet, my muscles screaming at me for even thinking about moving after something like that.

The hot water did wonders as it ran down my back, soothing all the muscles it touched as it fell. It didn't run off the dream just yet though, it kept repeating over and in my mind as i tried to make sense of it. It's only Thursday and it's the fourth one this week, all of them similar but not quite the same and they always talked about my "mental development" whatever that meant. And now i was hacking their equipment? I mean sure, i was a bit of a computer geek but i'd never tried hacking something let alone 'equipment'. What equipment could he possibly mean??

A light tap on the bathroom door interrupted my train of thought, peeking out to see mom set my favorite jeans on the counter. A smile make its way across my face, she always knew how to cheer me up. Finishing up and squeezing some of the water out of my mane that i called hair, i slide into the worn in jeans and eye myself in the mirror. The ever present bags seem to have gotten darker with my loss of a full nights sleep once again, my eyes looking alarmingly blue in contrast. Usually bouncy curls hang heavy with left over water that drip onto the plush blue bathroom carpet. I looked like a mess but I'm gonna push through this day, even if it kills me.


End file.
